Sonic
I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! — Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is the title character and main protagonist of the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series] and Sega's mascot. He is a 15-year-old blue anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Character While several people have been involved in the creation of Sonic, the artist Naoto Ōshima, programmer Yuji Naka and designer Hirokazu Yasuhara are generally credited with the creation of the character. In April 1990, Sega requested a game capable of selling more than 1,000,000 copies; a character who could compete against Nintendo's Super Mario, and a character to replace Alex Kidd as the company's mascot. Several character designs were submitted by its AM8 research and development department. These included an armadillo (who was later developed into Mighty the Armadillo), a dog, a Theodore Roosevelt look-alike in pajamas (who was later used as the basis of the design of the main antagonist Doctor Eggman) and a rabbit (who would use its extendable ears to collect objects, an idea that was later used for a separate Sega character, Ristar).[7][8] Eventually, the mascot they selected was Naoto Ōshima's submission, a spiky teal hedgehog codenamed "Mr. Needlemouse", later renamed Sonic.[9] Sonic's color was based on the Sega logo, his shoe buckles based on Michael Jackson, his shoe color based on Santa Claus, and his personality was inspired by future-President Bill Clinton's "get it done" attitude, who Ōhshima felt embodied a modern sensibility of wanting to get things done right away, righting wrongs as they presented themselves instead of letting them linger.[7][10][11][12] According to Yuji Naka, Sonic's color also serves to symbolize peace, trust, and coolness which are the attributes of Sonic's character. His trademark speed is based on Super Mario Bros. World 1-1, with Sonic creator Yuji Naka stating in issue 260 ofNintendo Power that ''"I always tried to get through the level as fast as I could," which inspired the initial concept for Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was created without the ability to swim because of a mistaken assumption by Yuji Naka that all hedgehogs could not do so.[13]'' A group of fifteen started working on Sonic the Hedgehog and renamed themselves Sonic Team. The game's soundtrack was composed by Masato Nakamura of the band Dreams Come True. Sega sponsored the group's "Wonder 3" tour, painting Sonic on the tour bus, distributing pamphlets advertising the game, and having footage of the game broadcast above stage prior to its release.[14] The original concepts gave Sonic fangs and put him in a band with a human girlfriend named Madonna. However, a team from Sega of America, led by Madeline Schroeder,[7] "softened" the character up for an American audience by removing these elements. This sparked a heated issue with Sonic Team. Naka later admitted that it was probably for the best.[7] Sonic's precise age, weight, height and other physical characteristics vary depending on the continuity in which he appears and the style in which he is drawn. In the video games, Sonic's original design by Naoto Ōshima was with short spikes, a round body, and no visible irises. Artwork featuring this design and drawn by Akira Watanabe was displayed on the package artwork for''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991), and most subsequent Sonic video games featured similar designs.[15] When Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Mega Drive appeared, Sonic's proportions changed. The original 1:2 head to height ratio changed to 1:2.5.[15] Beginning with Sonic Adventure in 1998, Sonic was redesigned by Yuji Uekawa as a fifteen-year-old character, with longer legs and a less spherical body, longer and more drooping spikes, and emerald-green-colored eyes. Further subtle changes to the character's design have been made in subsequent games. Spin-off media such as comics and cartoons have featured variations on all these video game designs, with restrictions set by the standardized model sheets. Personality Sonic is very arrongant and impatient,If something is that needs to be done he rather rush off then Wait,when facing Eggman /Robotnik he usually tries to insult/Talk bad out of him a bit before proceeding to destroy him,he loves chill dogs and will not stop at nothing,he is doing to get him,/He is very protective of his friends,and has saved them from robotnik on numberous occasions,Sonic is very proud and boastful Of his speed and will do anything to prove that his faster than anyone,and he also hates amy sometimes. Physical Description *Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle *White gloves with sock-like cuffs Sonic's Powers & Ablities Speed Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed, with the ability to run at speeds exceeding that of Mach 1,which is at the blistering speed of 761 mph (1,225 km/h). This is evident in many games, where Sonic is recorded to run at speeds faster than 765 mph (1,231 km/h). It is also stated in the Sonic Adventures DX: Directors cut manual that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed ranging from 3,840 mph (6,180 km/h) to 7,680 mph (12,360 km/h). He is occasionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and is even noted to be the fastest being in the universe. Additionally, he can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards, as shown in the Team Sonic opening cut-scene of Sonic Heroes. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. Physical abilities Sonic has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid sizably voluminous and minuscule obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their incoming speed, along side double jumps and wall jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing on ground. He also has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump up to several hundred meters, even when carrying extra weight. In terms of physical prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength by comparison. Nevertheless, Sonic has demonstrated a small degree of superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles' strength). He is able to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, carry beings as large as himself while still run at top speed, and his Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the latters power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's fighting moves involve his feet and legs more than his hands, which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms; as seen in Sonic Adventure 2, he was able to topple the colossal Egg Golem with a single kick. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either. At several times, Sonic has demonstrated great resilience to physical damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), and he can smash through several robots in a row with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. It is also shown in various games that Sonic can survive free-falls from extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space. In Sonic Adventure, he fell face-first from a high point in the atmosphere twice, merely shaking it off. Combat skills Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against others with far more battle experience. It has also been noted by people. Fighting style In battle, Sonic mainly tend to use his legs and fast footwork to attack his opponents as his greatest strengths lies in his legs, though his is also shown to use his arms in battle as well. In hand-to-hand combat, Sonic makes use of his greater speed to deliver fast strikes to his opponents, allowing him to either deliver several strikes in a split second or strike foes with increased force. For stronger physical strikes, he tends to perform Spin Attacks, Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks. Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emerald, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. This is by far Sonic's most frequent transformation. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpasses his normal ones and he is as well able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained, or Sonic will revert back to normal. Weakness Sonic is incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to aquaphobia (Sonic has been stated to believe that if he falls in water, he will be trapped and no one would be able to get him out),though he does not demonstrate that fear very often. A slight exception being in Super Smash Bros. Brawl''where he is able swim very briefly before drowning (although it is more of flopping around like a fish rather than actually swimming). In some games Sonic can bypass water while running across its surface, while in others he can survive extended periods underwater by breathing Air bubbles, in most 3D games however he drowns instantly on contact with water. Episodes The begin *he could be seen eating at chichi'sresturant How to build a house *He was Helping Amy shop and whipshers to chichi"Help meeee"! before being dragged by amy rose. The night of the living bowser *He was at Mario's house watching a scary with mario and peach and daisy. Chichi's angry! *He and many other chararcters was watching a movie in chichi's garage,like eveyone he was kicked out by chichi. Pie bros *He made a minor role by giving gohan for his birthday a DSI 3D. Speeding ticket *He was seen with various chararcter and for goku,goten,and gohan. Gallery '' Army's house.jpg '' ''Triva *n Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Sonic's fur was a lighter shade of blue. *There is a genome named Sonic hedgehog.[82] *In 1993, Sonic was the first video game character to appear in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (the second was Pikachu from the Pokémon franchise in 2001). Sonic had reappeared in 2011 as the lead of the parade, commemorating his 20th anniversary. He continues to be in the parade to this day. *In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, after standing still for three minutes, he will say "I'm outta here" and jump off the screen, after which the "GAME OVER" screen will appear. *In Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders and Sonic Unleashed(while in Werehog form), Sonic wears different shoes. *Sonic's first appearance in a game was not in Sonic the Hedgehog, but in Rad Mobile as a cameo. *When Sonic closes his eyes in every classic Sonic game, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 and all three Sonic Advance games, his eyelids are the same color as his arms and muzzle. After that, his eyelids were changed to blue. However, in one commercial, his eyelids were not blue, and in a Japanese commercial for a game, he had no eyelids at all (he blinks twice in the commercial, but his eyes are still open). This is alluded to in Sonic Generations, as Modern Sonic has blue eyelids while Classic Sonic has flesh-colored eyelids. *According to an interview on Sonic Central, Sonic does not know the whereabouts of Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear or Bean the Dynamite. *Originally, Sonic was intended to have visible fangs in his Japanese artwork, though they were removed when he was given a more Americanized design for his US artwork in order to "soften him up" slightly. Even though he still possesses fangs, they are only visible when he opens his mouth (this is mainly noticeable in Dreamcast titles such as Sonic Adventure and Sonic Shuffle, but became less obvious after''Sonic Adventure 2). Previously, his fangs were supposed to be visible even when his mouth was closed. *In some drawings, such as the official artwork for SegaWorld Sydney and a few animation cels, his arms are erroneously colored blue. *Sonic's age has always been difficult to pinpoint. According to the Sonic Technical Files, he is 18, "''but it's kinda hard to tell". Once Sonic Jam was released, his age appeared to be solidified at 16, but Sonic Channel had finalized it as 15. In Sonic Generations, Sonic's birthday was held, suggesting he has aged a year, but nothing official has been said. *In the Japanese versions of the games, Sonic proves that he knows more English than any of the other characters, as he is the only one who speaks English many times in the games. This may be due to the fact that the English language is considered "cool" in Japan, and it therefore makes sense to have the "coolest" character speak many English lines, as well as his Japanese voice actor wanting him to. *Sonic is the first character to utilize the Chaos Emeralds, transforming into Super Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Gamers Edition, Sonic placed 10th in the "Top 50 Video Game Characters Of All Time". His rival, Mario, placed first, and Shadow had placed 25th. *Every time Sonic appears in a band, he is the guitarist. *It is possible that Sonic is able to move faster than the speed of light. This is implied in the DS version ofSonic Colors after Sonic scores an S rank on Omega's mission. When Omega collects data from Sonic, he says "At this rate, light speed will be exceeded", to which Sonic replies that light speed is slow and not a challenge. *Sonic has been chased by something numerous times in 3D games: a whale and a boulder in Sonic Adventure, a G.U.N. truck in Sonic Adventure 2, three large spiked wheels and a giant alligator in Sonic Heroes, a fire tornado and another whale in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006) Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)], a group of triceratops in Sonic and the Secret Rings, a black hole in the Wii version of Sonic Colors, and a helicopter and a truck in''Sonic Generations. The black hole was the only thing that Sonic was not able to outrun. *Apparently, Sonic and his friends are able to breathe in space (as seen in several games), although he cannot breathe underwater without the support of bubbles. *All of the cars that Sonic has driven have been sports convertibles, similar to how Amy has only ever driven old-fashioned cars. *In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. *The former NBA team "The Seattle SuperSonics" is often nicknamed "the Hedgehogs" as a reference to this character. *Between 1993 and 1997, Sega sponsored the JEF United Ichihara Chiba football team. During this period, Sonic appeared on the team's uniform. *Sonic, along with Knuckles and Dr. Eggman are the only characters who has retained their Japanese voice actor voicing him in all of the Sonic games since Sonic Adventure. *Sonic makes a cameo appearance in the Disney film ''Wreck-It Ralph, in which he is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Eggman also makes an appearance in the film, thus marking the big screen debut for both characters. Much like Eggman, Sonic's design seems unchanged from his current design in the game series. *Whenever Sonic grinds, sparks fly, implying that his shoes (or at least their soles) may be made of metal. *Sonic was originally supposed to be colored teal, as shown in some of his concept art. He was changed to a darker blue color because the teal kept blending in with the sea in the background of Green Hill Zone. *Sonic likes to whistle as shown in several games. However, he whistles more in the Japanese versions of the games. *In Sega's other game Jet Set Radio one of the characters, Garam, wears a necklace with a skull on it. In an GamesTM interview with the art director of that game Ryuta Ueda, he stated that it is Sonic's skull in which Ryuta hinted that it's a skull of "another famous Sega character." *Miku Hatsune, a Vocaloid, who is the star of another popular Sega video game series, has an unlockable Sonic costume to use in gameplay to celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary. **The costume was even designed by Yuji Uekawa, who is the artist of Sonic's current design. **She also sang a cover of Live and Learn on a special pre-order album of her game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Extend to also celebrate his 20th anniversary. *At one point in Sonic Unleashed, Eggman called Sonic a "hedge-pig". This may be a reference to the fact that "pig" can be synonymous with "hog" and "hedgepig" means "hedgehog" in Shakesperean language. *Sonic appears to be able to juggle as was shown in Sonic Unleashed when Sonic was juggling the drained Chaos Emeralds. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appear in video games Category:Characters with unhuman techniques Category:Characters who have been in other tv shows Category:Kids